


Podfic Cover Art

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Graphics, M/M, Multi, Other, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 164
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various podfic cover art - tagged fandoms will be only the last few covers posted, thanks to someone pointing out that I was fucking spamming like 50 different fandom tag feeds every time I added a chapter. /o\</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All My Base Are Belong to You

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1092761) by [Rhea314](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/421778) by [jeyhawk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk)


	2. Baby, You're a Firework

           
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/451506) by [greedy_dancer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/433460) by [victoria_p](http://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p)


	3. Blood & Pencils

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/455416) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/332866) by [sylvaine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/sylvaine)


	4. Blood Sacrifice

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1092756) by [Rhea314](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1042819) by [cantarina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina)


	5. bones to the other side

  
  
Adapted by art provided by [omens](http://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/pseuds/omens)  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460796) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade) and [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/343143) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	6. bright white noise

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/http://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/pseuds/shinetheway) by [shinetheway](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/pseuds/shinetheway)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/489608) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	7. brought you to tears again

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/383628) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/379128) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	8. burnt by the moon

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/503803) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/503783) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	9. careless and free like animals

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/429773) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/429741) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	10. (coming soon)

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/488316) by [shinetheway](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/pseuds/shinetheway)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/488316) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	11. Contentment

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/902360) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/902360) by [Garonne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/pseuds/Garonne)


	12. Crash

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/464045) by [dapatty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/244712) by [Gorgeous Nerd](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd)


	13. curiouser and curiouser

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2681504) by [sylvaine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/)  
[Story](http://byblythe.livejournal.com/13815.html) by [byblythe](http://byblythe.livejournal.com/)


	14. Destination

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2850668) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/54604) by [spuffyduds](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds)


	15. Done With Mirrors

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091826) by [Eos Rose Productions](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eosrose/pseuds/Eos%20Rose%20Productions)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1039521) by [Basez_Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Basez_Dreams/pseuds/Basez_Dreams)


	16. ever just the same (ever a surprise)

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1026245) by [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949355) by [mwestbelle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle)


	17. Explorations (the bontany remix)

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1088900) by [jelazakazone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/189724) by [isabeau](http://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau)


	18. find our way in the dark

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/771108) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/771094) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	19. Grey Crimson Skies

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/575798) by [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/14288) by [turps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps)


	20. hopeless for you

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/563449) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/563321) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	21. if I got some balance

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/835582) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/835588) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	22. Improved Diplomatic Relations

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1088892) by [jelazakazone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/33761) by [helens78](http://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78)


	23. Land of Milk and Honey

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1099788) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/338525) by [LittleMouseling](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/pseuds/LittleMousling)


	24. when your heart begins to break

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2850782) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/182604) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	25. make you lose control

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/383642) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/344341) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	26. The Merits of Teaching

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/462922) by [dapatty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/549191) by [alsointogiraffe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alsointogiraffe/pseuds/alsointogiraffe)


	27. my time to burn

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/569139) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/569119) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	28. A Name of One's Own

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2850755) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/349920) by [Luzula](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula)


	29. never want to let you down

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/459172) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade) and [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/459149) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	30. you’re a rich little boy (who’s had to work for his toys)

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/997346) by [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/307018) by [snowdarkred](archiveofourown.org/users/snowdarkred/)


	31. new perspective

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/454934) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/454726) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	32. nothing you can say

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2850617) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/350848) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	33. The Lies We Tell

       
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/902680) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/902680) by [smallearthcat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat)


	34. Whole New Worlds

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2199765) by [Rhea314](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/607560) by [cest_what](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what)


	35. hands to the sky

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3155225) by argentumlupine  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3155225) by argentumlupine


	36. Objects May Appear Closer

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1060772) by [araline](http://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline) and [sallysparrow017](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1060772) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	37. only gets better when it hurts

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/459985) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/459940) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	38. Outside/Inside

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/390660) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://anna-unfolding.livejournal.com/17620.html) by [anna_unfolding](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding)


	39. permutations (n!)

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/503635) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/503616) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	40. Pillow Fight

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/512459) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510385) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	41. Pillow Talk

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2850968) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/263441) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	42. all the trees of the field will clap their hands

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2649569) by argentumlupine  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/150561) by [Las](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Las/pseuds/Las)


	43. Reconstruction Site

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1092780) by [Rhea314](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/893409) by [disco_vendetta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brinn/pseuds/disco_vendetta)


	44. Release the Bats

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1064592) by [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/751568) by [Sena](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena)


	45. revenge

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/493940) by [shinetheway](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/pseuds/shinetheway)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/493940) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	46. she's a total blam-blam

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2850938) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://ashers-kiss.livejournal.com/7255.html) by [askers_kiss](http://ashers-kiss.livejournal.com/profile)


	47. You Can Trust Me

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1949160) by [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1949160) by [RubyTuesday5681](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTuesday5681/pseuds/RubyTuesday5681)


	48. Some Girls Are Built For Speed

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/461991) by [dapatty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/388101) by [maryangel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/maryangel/pseuds/maryangel)


	49. The Sporting Life

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/628598) by [anna_unfolding](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding)  
[Story](http://byblythe.livejournal.com/10865.html) by [byblythe](http://byblythe.livejournal.com/)


	50. There I Fixed it

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1092765) by [Rhea314](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/496842) by [lightgetsin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin)


	51. Tints of Rainbow Hue

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/443168) by [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/86594) by [Turps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps)


	52. Best Days

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1938846) by [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/320550) by [harriet_vane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane)


	53. Coda to Star Shaped #1

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1434175) by [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/320534) by [harriet_vane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane)


	54. we all wanna party when the funeral ends

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/421085) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/420973) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	55. The Transformation

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3154121) by [fire_juggler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3154121) adapted by [fire_juggler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)


	56. Coda to Star Shaped #2

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1434202) by [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/320538) by [harriet_vane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane)


	57. undeserving of your sympathy

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/914545) by [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/914263) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	58. untitled griffin fic

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1019822) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/32837) by [Jai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lordessrenegade/pseuds/Jai)


	59. Untitled Killjoys Ficlet

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/631449) by [anna_unfolding](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding)  
[Story](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/59986.html?thread=8969554#t8969554) by Anonymous


	60. Want, Need, Have

       
  
        
  
  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2064036) by [ailis_fictive](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailis_Fictive)  
[Story](http://tasteofpoison.inkubation.net/viewseries.php?seriesid=15) by [arsenic](http://arsenicjade.livejournal.com/)


	61. War

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2850824) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/368847) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	62. We Don't Notice Time Pass

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1436047) by [klb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/94185) by [pene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pene)


	63. Coda to Star Shaped #3

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1434223) by [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/320543) by [harriet_vane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane)


	64. we got the bomb

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/572582) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/568243) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	65. We Spent Our Darkest Days Howling at the Moon

  
  
Cover adapted from art by [crowthis](http://crowthis.tumblr.com/)  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/442733) by [greedy_dancer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/298333) by [stereobone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone)


	66. Sometimes

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1928697) by [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1021157) by [daniomalley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/daniomalley/pseuds/daniomalley)


	67. Please Advise

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2850713) by [Ande](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/53075) by [spuffyduds](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds)


	68. Communication

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2850854) by [Ande](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/97013) by [Luzula](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula)


	69. Two of a Kind

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2816102) by [Ande](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/280028) by [romanticalgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl)


	70. Cryptography for Dummies

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2846219) by [Ande](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/706278) by [melusina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/pseuds/melusina)


	71. to the corner of your life

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3446117) by [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3228341) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)


	73. The Tree and the Math Teacher

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3301820) by [jelazakazone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3273674) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	74. Signal and Static (Transmissions from the Neon)

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/898636) by [erica_schall](http://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/898636) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	75. Just A Boy Who's Had Too Many Chances

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1928745) by [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/114062) by [sperrywink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink)


	76. Neon Kisses in the Dark

            
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/468752) by [erica_schall](http://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/468752) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	77. don't let me bleed

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3364601) by [dapatty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3265919) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	78. El-ahrairah and the Starstone

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1062387) by [Luzula](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1062387) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	79. Ublarpassik

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3292253) by [Malnpudl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/pseuds/malnpudl)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/296185) by [Ande](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)


	80. I like my girls like my women

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3364349) by [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3304358) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	82. To Soar on Chromatic Wings

Two different versions. In the end, EosRose chose the one with plain white letters.

         
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3781534) by [EosRose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/177748) by [deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol)


	83. This Little Hand (in Yours)

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/690513) by [LadyofMisrule](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/325574) by [havisham](http://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham)


	84. Working Title

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/548574) by [anna_unfolding](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/345957) by [allyndra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/allyndra/pseuds/allyndra)


	85. The Explosions in My Heart Lead Me Out to Meet You

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/475460) by [sisi_rambles](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/475460) by [samanthahirr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/pseuds/samanthahirr)


	86. A Simple Excuse for a Complex Crime

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/473274) by [takola](http://archiveofourown.org/users/takola/pseuds/takola)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/473274) by [samanthahirr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/pseuds/samanthahirr)


	87. In The Name of Spiritual Advancement

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5423456) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/238260) by [jedusaur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur)


	88. dance the ghost with me

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4368215) by [Lucifuge5](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4368215) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)


	91. 3 times Bitty baked for the Dallas Stars

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5667931) by [themusecalliope](http://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808911) by [sabrina_il](http://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il)


	92. 53 Weddings and One (Accidental) Divorce

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5658679) by [Rhea314](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/415715) by [misura](http://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura)


	93. Atonement

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1390774) by [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/115464) by [Thistlerose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose)


	94. Fake It (till you make a mess of it)

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5658667) by [Rhea314](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1572074) by [Jerakeen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen)


	95. Gardening at night

  


  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5423105) by [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/203346) by [torch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch)  



	96. Garfield (and Eisenberg) for America

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5658820) by [Rhea314](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/470332) by [hapakitsune](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune)


	97. The Lions' Den

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5658844) by [Rhea314](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3132929) by [eleanor_lavish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/pseuds/eleanor_lavish)


	99. Moving Towards Harmony

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5658703) by [Rhea314](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/152386) by [misura](http://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura)


	100. you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5658766) by [Rhea314](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4466141) by [Klavier](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Klavier/pseuds/Klavier)


	101. Should've Put a

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5658778) by [Rhea314](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4498017) by [Uglysweater](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Uglysweater/pseuds/Uglysweater)


	102. Some Live Like Lazarus

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5658631) by [Rhea314](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/148138) by [Liviapenn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn)


	103. You Only Live Twice

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5658646) by [Rhea314](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/144667) by [Liviapenn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn)


	104. Your Hand in Mine

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5658730) by [Rhea314](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2241510) by [Chash](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash)


	105. The Ruins of Mischief

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1388038) by [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/115473) by [Thistlerose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose)


	106. where one starts from

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5353139) by [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3091865) by [AlchemyAlice](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice)


	107. You Know Her Breath Will Catch and How Her Fingers Curl

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5353100) by [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/855505) by [Care](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Care/pseuds/Care)


	108. Mikey Way's Annoying Older Brother

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5305418) by [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1084916) by [RubyTuesday5681](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTuesday5681/pseuds/RubyTuesday5681)


	109. things i can't say out loud

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5464037) by [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4729013) by [paperclipbitch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch)


	110. i don't wanna be your superman

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5485658) by [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4357997) by [paperclipbitch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch)


	111. Scapulimancy

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5431850) by [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3919630) by [victoria_p](http://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p)


	112. lifetime piling up

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5358206) by [analise010](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/259258) by [thingswithwings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings)


	113. Truly Madly Deeply

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1109560) by [themusecalliope](http://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317577) by [astolat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat)


	114. Accidents Will Happen

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5420345) by [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3318566) by [melusina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/pseuds/melusina)


	115. Alright For Kicks

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5479400) by [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/395740) by [dear_monday](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday)


	116. Crytophase

  
  
Podfic by [Ailis Fictive](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailis_Fictive/pseuds/Ailis_Fictive)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3690513) by [inlovewithnight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight)


	117. Enjoy the Silence

  
  
Podfic by [Ailis Fictive](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailis_Fictive/pseuds/Ailis_Fictive)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1157298) by [RubyTuesday5681](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTuesday5681)


	118. Like two birds of a feather would be

  
  
Podfic by [Ailis Fictive](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailis_Fictive/pseuds/Ailis_Fictive)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/629057) by [Pennyplainknits](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits)


	119. J-A-Y

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/680844) by [analise010](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/27282) by [impertinence](http://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence)


	120. Turn It Up

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/464177) by [mistresscurvy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/311802) by [brooklinegirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklinegirl/pseuds/brooklinegirl)


	121. Blowjob Queen

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7569067) by [tipsy_kitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5544440) by [homo_pink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_pink/pseuds/homo_pink)


	122. In the Hour of Our Death

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9159568) by [Rhea314](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1915032) by [goldfinch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfinch/pseuds/goldfinch)  



	123. Adam Parrish and the Scientific Method

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9160765) by [Rhea314](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](archiveofourown.org/works/6831100) by [poorchoices](http://archiveofourown.org/users/poorchoices/pseuds/poorchoices)


	124. finds you in the end

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7871005) by [Tipsy_Kitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7871005) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	125. Anomaly

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7847209) by [Lucifuge5](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7847209) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	126. Booyeah

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9116092) by [RsCreighton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7474857) by [pennypaperbrain](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypaperbrain/pseuds/pennypaperbrain)


	127. Five Extraordinary Encounters That (Probably) Never Happened

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9100672) by [RsCreighton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/358224) by [Isis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis)


	128. Closer to flying

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114964) by [RsCreighton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1410253) by [Odsbodkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins)


	129. What I Need I Just Don't Have

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8751664) by [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/559783) by [gyzym](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym)


	130. all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9062545) by [RsCreighton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460739) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	131. The Fixed Foot

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114709) by [RsCreighton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2058969) by [samalander](http://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/pseuds/samalander)


	132. Today is the First Day of the Rest of Your Life

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9090175) by [RsCreighton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2691692) by [An Errant Tumbleweed](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenia/pseuds/An%20Errant%20Tumbleweed)


	133. corporeal embodiment

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114862) by [RsCreighton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7555837) by [verity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity)


	134. Not Entirely Accurate

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8884987) by [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8550664) by [topaz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds)


	135. The DIY Family Job

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8884903) by [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8749018) by [copperbadge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge)


	136. Work Husband

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9315110) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2772989) by [the_ragnarok](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok)


	137. all the things we didn't choose

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8865877) by [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3398153) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)


	138. Here Be Dragons

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9577340) by [Tipsy_Kitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1024482) by [mistyzeo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo)


	139. Chapter 139

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9638759) by [Readbyanalise010](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8951296) by [glasskites](http://archiveofourown.org/users/glasskites/pseuds/glasskites)


	140. Arse-chive of my Own: Pounded in the Butt By the Lack of Tingleverse Fics in Yuletide 2016

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9638753) by [Readbyanalise010](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8937043) by [buckaroo69](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckaroo69/pseuds/Buckaroo69)


	141. like you know i am better than the worst thing i ever did

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12076932) by [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/808734) by [postcardmystery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/postcardmystery/pseuds/postcardmystery)


	142. as cuddly as a cactus

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12947049) by [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel), [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod), [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket>inkjunket</a>,%20<a%20href=), [LadyofMisrule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor), and [wingedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2817578) by [hardlygolden](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlygolden/pseuds/hardlygolden)


	143. we're on the road to nowhere (let's find out where it goes)

            
            
            
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12290592) by [Jadesfire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9441998) by [impossibletruths](http://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/pseuds/impossibletruths)


	144. The Space Inbetween

            
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12119250) by [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12043176) by [kaixo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo)


	146. pieces of bone, all rich in lovely parts

  
  
[Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063623) by [Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055854) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity)


	147. dear true love

  
  
[Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064316) by [Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808400) by [cityboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityboys/pseuds/cityboys)


	148. the slow pace of geologic time

  
  
[Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063884) by [Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641279/) by [westernredcedar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/westernredcedar/pseuds/westernredcedar)


	149. The Reinvention of Memory

  
  
[Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063671) by [Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39947) by [rabbitprint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitprint/pseuds/rabbitprint)


	150. Knitting is all the Rage

  
  
[Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064148) by [Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](https://archiveofourown.org/series/25179) by [Swing Set in December](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December)


	151. Untangled

  
  
[Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063944) by [Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/274846) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose)


	152. Typical Love Story (With Pirates!)

  
  
[Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064091) by [Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818609) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura)


	153. i miss you sideways daily

  
  
[Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063782) by [Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588216/) by [amillionsmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillionsmiles/pseuds/amillionsmiles)


	154. That Was Then

  
  
[Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063854) by [Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671371) by [bigspoonnoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigspoonnoya/pseuds/bigspoonnoya)


	156. First Impressions

  
  
[Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063512) by [Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894428?view_full_work=true) by [IAmANonnieMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse)


	157. The Crown and the Crow

  
  
[Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064253) by [Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828311) by [Yuu_chi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_chi/pseuds/Yuu_chi)


	158. Pete Wentz: Failiest Ally (a notfic)

  
  
[Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383519) by [girlpearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/pseuds/girlpearl)  
[Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383519) by [girlpearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/pseuds/girlpearl) and [melusina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/pseuds/melusina)


	162. you're stuck in my head (stuck on my heart, stuck on my body)

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13267827) by [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5)  
[Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974143) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard)


	163. stay made of lightning

  
  
[Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093203) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)  
[Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468363) by [daisysusan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysusan/pseuds/daisysusan)


	164. Mother Is the Name for God

  
  
[Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100997) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)  
[Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882341) by [victoria_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p)


	165. If You Could Let Me Inside Your Heart

  
  
[Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101273) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)  
[Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699293) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry)


	166. I Second that Emotion

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13267749) by [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5)  
[Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781749/chapters/new) by [gr8escap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap)


	167. shine brightly in your eyes

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11515638) by [Tipsy_Kitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11515638) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)


	168. you weaseled your way into my heart (and ferreted out my feelings)

  
  
[Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287795) by [Tipsy_Kitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/698569) by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)


	171. Bluebird

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11185845) by [RsCreighton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7578727) by [waldorph](http://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph)


	173. What You Wish For

  
  
[Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063995) by [Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627057) by [Lys ap Adin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin)


	174. Taste The Artificially-Simulated Chemically Fruit-Flavored Candy Hemospectrum

  
  
[Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064406) by [Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
[Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258831) by [CurlicueCal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlicueCal/pseuds/CurlicueCal) and [ LaughingStones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones)


	175. Merry Candlenights (The War Is Over)

  
  
[Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267770) by [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck)  
[Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052793) by [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck)


	177. in your black heart (is where you'll find me)

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13267683) by [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10425369) by [notcaycepollard](http://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard)


	178. just in it for the game

  
  
[Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13517949) by [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid)  
[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12837867) by [grim_lupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine)


End file.
